


if i was you, i'd wanna be me too

by baekfastlunchdinner



Series: cant help loving myself [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Club Owner! Min Yoongi, Frottage, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper! Baekhyun, Stripper! Bambam, Stripper! Taehyung, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing, implied chanbaek, implied yoonmin - Freeform, stripper! Jimin, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekfastlunchdinner/pseuds/baekfastlunchdinner
Summary: Stripper! Taehyung has to work tonight. He doesn't expect to get much from a private VIP session when an attractive fresh face shows up in a sea of old men.Jungkook felt like unwinding after work and he's found just the pretty face to buy time with.





	if i was you, i'd wanna be me too

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my username here in AO3 btw. To match the tumblr blog I made. Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: **[baekfastlunchdinner](https://baekfastlunchdinner.tumblr.com/)**

Taehyung was working that night. He now had the landlord on his bad side ever since he tried to smuggle a cute puppy in his studio room. He also knew he had an upcoming test tomorrow ( _and an essay to boot_ ), but he really needed the money as of now. All he had to do was shimmy up onstage for a few extra cash, right?

Although the shimmying part and collecting cash part was fairly easy, it was the other parts of the job itself that made Taehyung want to kick himself with his stillettos. The costumes were already hard to get used to itself. He had lost count of how many leather jeans he had to wiggle into. He preferred the more comfortable booty shorts, but he usually had more groping hands touching him in that attire so he didn't wear them too often. He swears the heels make his feet sore afterwards. It's also a big pain in the neck when the glitter and eyeliner gets into his eyes once sweat started dripping down his forehead.

But, of course, _none_ of the difficulties onstage could compare to the ones offstage. Lap dances getting too touchy. Clients getting too possessive. Taehyung being asked to name his price as if he was some cheap whore at the brothel down the street _(which he does point them to if the customer didn't seem too angry they weren't getting their way yet)._

No, the job wasn't easy. The clients didn't make it easy either. Taehyung was a fairly optimistic person, always looking at the bright side. He remembers considering the job back then and thinking why not. He knew the guy who owned the club and the workplace seemed safe enough. What's more is he heard the dancers earned plenty just from being up onstage, earning more from lap dances. He could make enough money to pay his rent and still have some spare for food and clothes.

He called Jimin the very same day, telling him he better have a slot saved for him in the schedule after the sun went down. He got Jimin's signature giggle in return and the time he was supposed to be at the club.

'Tae, you're late. You're lucky I'm feeling _generous_ enough that I'll rush your make-up.' He saw Bambam already in a punk rock get-up, his lilac hair styled and eyeliner thick. No doubt that his make-up for today would look similar. Taehyung picked a red top and a nice looking jacket that suited his current mood off the clothes rack before sitting down at the chair in front of Bambam.

* * *

Jungkook needed some time off work. What better way to blow off steam than to go to the strip club. It was a habit of his. Spending time at clubs to gaze at pretty faces and delicious bodies moving tandem with the beat.

He had long since accepted his sexuality, discovering he found men attractive. And today, he felt like it. He found an empty seat near the stage and settled down. He signalled the nearest scantily-dressed server for a drink, admiring legs and ass as the server walked away with his order.

He heard the redhead was performing today and was looking forward to it. Thick thighs and small, pliant body moving expertly to the rhythm. The way he moved his body was downright sinful. Chim, as he was called, was a popular name in the club. But all he did was dance, nothing else. There seemed to be an unspoken rule that he wasn't to be touched. Any lap dance requests were to no avail. Such a shame too.

Jungkook focused his attention back in the present. His drink was there and so were the gorgeous legs.

* * *

'V! Where's V? He's going onstage _right now_!' Baekhyun's distinct voice could be heard even with the thumping bass.

'Fine. Wait just a second. Still getting done.' Bambam finished the last of Taehyung's pout and stepped back to examine it.

Taehyung heard the click-clack of Baekhyun's red pumps as he entered the room. His forehead was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and he had his discarded outfit in his hand. 'Baaaaam, he's _beautiful_. Now he has to get himself up onstage because-'

'Jimin won't be able to make it today. Had an injury during dance practice.' Yoongi's bored voice filled the room as he entered. An understatement. For a small man, he made his presence clear wherever he went. Taehyung couldn't imagine a more fitting person than _Min Yoongi_ to play the part of an intimidating club owner.

'Are you sure? Me? For two slots?' Taehyung pointed to himself in doubt. He could hear the DJ play a party song to keep the clients happy as they waited for the next performance.

'Did I fucking _stutter_?' Yoongi replied with his signature swag and all-knowing stare. 'Go get your ass out there.'

Taehyung got up on his heels and started making his way out of the room. He thanked Bambam for the make-up when he passed by him. Yoongi stopped him before he exited, saying 'And I know how much you need the extra money.'

Muttering a _thank you hyung_ , he fast walked to the stairs of the stage. He had no routine or concept in mind right now, but he had a good feeling in his bones about tonight. Feeling confident as he heard the crowd's appreciative response to the DJ announcing his stage name, he strutted onstage into their view.

* * *

Jungkook was so far gone charming the attractive server that he hadn't noticed the stage had suddenly been occupied. He gave one last winning smile to the waiter before waving him off to watch the show.

The first few beats of the sultry song had the crowd chanting "V". The silhouetted figure that had been _nearly invisible_ in the shadows of the stage was now strutting confidently to the center. He definitely did not disappoint and now Jungkook knew why the crowd had been so excited.

He knew he had a thing for pretty guys, but the dancer onstage was absolutely _mesmerizing_. Eyeliner-rimmed eyes burning into whoever he was gazing at through long lashes. Painted lips making his pout appear fuller and kissable. Smooth, tan skin peeking out from the attire he wore. The shorts he wore hugged his thighs and round ass, creating a delicious image as Jungkook's gaze travelled down the dancer's legs.

He could already imagine how smooth and soft those thighs would feel under his hands.

V began to move. Movements slow, but accurate. He was either a good actor or a very sensual dancer. His head tipping back to expose his neck and back arching at a curve. His hands roaming his skin and stroking his inner thighs suggestively. Biting his lips at some parts of the song while gasping in others. His facial expressions were fuel for the perverted mind that Jungkook wondered if he knew how much of an effect he had.

If Chim moved in a sinful way, V was the opposite. He looked _divine_. His ethereal features making him look pure and angelic while his rolling hips said otherwise. Jungkook wanted nothing more than to grab soft, blond hair and fuck perfect, round ass. But even with that happy thought, V looked like a treasure to be left untouched as if touching him or fantasizing about him was prohibited.

God, the man hadn't even started taking clothes off yet. Jungkook wasn't a teenager with raging hormones. But then V squeezed his thighs around the pole, looking so sexy, that Jungkook felt like he was.

* * *

Taehyung wasn't going to lie. He liked the attention. Under dozens of lusting eyes, being seductive and sexy made him feel powerful.

He waited for a particularly high note in the song before discarding his jacket. Throwing it across the stage, he leaned against the pole and lowered himself on his heels, all the while keeping his head tipped and lips parted. He spread his legs and trailed a hand down his crotch as more money was thrown unto the stage.

He deemed it good enough to chuck away the crop top he had been wearing, facing away and exaggerating the curve of his spine. More hoots and cheers erupted in his ears.

Right after, he bent down in front of the stage and showcased his tan long legs and ass. The tight booty shorts squeezing the skin of his thighs and butt. He was somewhere near the front of the stage and waited in that position as people placed money into the shorts.

He felt several hands trail down his legs and some cup his ass. Showing his flexibility, he sensually moved into a splitting position. The crowd stuffing their money into the back pockets and top of his shorts. Some hands attempting to go lower and tracing the curve of his ass.

To keep them watching, he arched his back and gave slow, sensual thrusts as his shorts were being filled.

* * *

Jungkook was enjoying the show. The dancer, being a little vixen, was now thrusting into the air while pushing out his chest.

His nipples had gotten hard due to the cold. His forehead was starting to show tiny beads of sweat and his thighs were turning red where some clients groped too hard.

Jungkook would've loved to have the dancer underneath him like that. _Writhing_ and _arching_. He imagined tan skin covered in his sweat atop red sheets. Those _wonderful_ thighs squeezing around his waist and that neck exposing itself for Jungkook to bite. Giving out small gasps as his hole was pounded into. Or perhaps the vixen on top. Bare, spread out, and bouncing down on Jungkook's cock. Jungkook keeping a vice grip on his hips while thrusting up to hit that spot.

The dancer was back on the pole, rolling his ass against it expertly. He then hooked one leg over the pole and started grinding into it. His other leg wrapped itself around the pole to keep him up as his back curved. This way he was looking at them upside down. That was when he met Jungkook's gaze.

* * *

He knew when he was wanted. Although being with different strippers with more experience and unique styles meant he wouldn't be able to satisfy all customers who had favorites, Taehyung could tell when he had clients under his control.

The attractive, young stranger staring at him was a fresh face among the old men who frequented the club. He was staring right at him. Dark gaze roaming up and down Taehyung's body before returning to meet the blonde's eyes. His hands bringing his glass up to his lips to hide the quirk of his lips.

The final few beats of the song signalled the coming end of it. Taehyung decided it was now or never as he hooked his lithe fingers into the waistband of his shorts, hips still swaying. The stranger's eyes darkened even more if that was possible.

Yoongi had always told the dancers to never do anything they weren't comfortable with. He would always put emphasis on the safety of the dancers (and servers alike), despite being there to satisfy the clients. If full out nudity wasn't their thing, it was advised that they don't do it. Although he was intimidating, he was never forceful and demanding _(and rumor has it a little too soft on Jimin)_. As long as the dancers had a good attitude, came on time, and performed really well onstage to keep customers coming back. With this personal choice-based club principle, Taehyung had only done one full-out performance and he had never felt more bare. All of his imperfections and insecurities out in the world to see. And that was when he _really_ needed the money. This time, it just felt right.

In a swift movement, Taehyung popped open the button of his shorts and dragged them down his legs. This action revealed he wore no underwear inside. All eyes on his crotch and ass while he bent down to fully rid of the shorts. The cheering of the crowd getting louder and the money coming in faster when he threw the shorts aside. Going back to the pole, he rolled his round ass against it. He wanted to _seduce_ this stranger. Wanted him to remember V even when he was watching the other dancers. He was interested in the man as well. Now no longer upside down, he could see the man.

Dressed in a white long sleeve with a loosened tie around his neck. Laying back comfortably against the VIP chair with his slacks adorned legs crossed. Even from afar, Taehyung could make out handsome features and a muscular body. A perfect picture of a wealthy looking man who had gone to the club to unwind after work.

His dancing and teasing must be working as the man had now put his drink down and was giving him full attention. His dark orbs burning into Taehyung's own eyes. He cocked his head and gave a smirk as he watched the dancer onstage. _Was he challenging him?_ Taehyung liked challenges.

The man uncrossed his legs and ordered another drink as the song ended. Keeping eye contact, Taehyung formed a letter "V" with his fingers and stuck his tongue out in the middle. _I like a good challenge._ He wanted to say. He then walked around the stage, collecting the money and tolerating the hands that were near enough to caress him. The stage lights dimmed as he stuffed bills inside the shorts that he once again picked up. He grabbed a robe from a nearby rack as he descended onto backstage.

'You were wonderful.' Bambam touched Tae's shoulder affectionately as he went up the stairs for his turn.

Taehyung turned around, calling out 'Thanks to your make-up skills.'

He had earned more than his usual, estimating a larger amount of bills than the sum he would earn for one slot in the schedule. He was basking in the feeling of satisfaction as he returned to the dressing room. He was thinking back to the attractive stranger when Baekhyun walked into the room. He had ditched his heels and had fuzzy slippers on as he sat on the chair beside Taehyung in his previous outfit. He had yet to remove his make-up. He looked a little tired and sleepy already, but as usual, he was _loud._

'Waah that's a lot.' He caught sight of the bill-stuffed shorts on the make-up table. His loud, cheery voice immediately brightening up the room. 'Must have charmed some rich guy.'

'Don't you mean poor, old fool?' Taehyung said to him as he grabbed a tissue and dabbed his sweat. 'Those countless ahjussis taking the chance and stuffing money into our clothes.'

Kyungsoo's tiny frame emerged from the doorway before Baekhyun had time to respond, both of them turning to give him attention. His eyebrows furrowed as his gaze landed on Baek's fuzzy slippers, which the latter wiggled for display. 'What? I've had too much heels for today.'

Kyungsoo looked _unconvinced_ and said 'You're being called for a private session.'

'Both of us?' Taehyung gestured to both him and Baekhyun. The two of them getting ready to get up from the chairs they were sitting on. Kyungsoo nodded and smiled at the raven.

'Must be that _Park_ guy again, right Baek?' Squishysoo turning into Smirkingsoo as he said.

'Oh shut up.' Baekhyun tried to restrain a smile as he waved goodbye to them and exited the room.

'Hey! Lose the bunny slippers!' Kyungsoo shouted after him. He turned back to Taehyung as he said, 'Park is already fucking in love with him anyway.'

Sometimes customers would request lap dances or private sessions from specific dancers. The dancers were also allowed to roam the bar and entertain clients while they weren't performing or satisfying requests

Taehyung made sure his robe was properly tied and his face was cleaned off the sweat, without ruining too much of the make-up. He checked his appearance in the mirror one more time before he followed Kyungsoo out the door.

* * *

Jungkook figured renting out a VIP room was worth it if it meant getting a private show from V.

He could just smile at how lewdly the dancer had licked his two fingers onstage. And staring straight at Jungkook himself. The dancer had gone all-out. Flaunting naked ass and legs to the crowd. He had never seen a body more tempting and a face more beautiful.

From the glass pane of the VIP room's mini balcony, he could still see the stage where a lavender haired male could be seen dancing away to the beat. Another obvious crowd favorite if the amount of bills were anything.

Jungkook heard the door click shut before he heard the sound of heels on the floor. He turned and found himself face to face with the same heavenly creature who had been sinfully stripping and grinding just minutes ago. Now dressed in only a satin, peach robe and his pristine white heels. Although his posture and facial expressions seemed confident enough, there was an air of nervousness to him.

'Hello.'Jungkook's amused voice echoed through the room. He took steps to get on the chair in the center and put down his drink on the table in front of it.

'You called for a private session?' V said, eyes twinkling and head cocking slightly. The expression made him seem more cute than sultry.

'I guess I did.'

Jungkook could not deny that the boy was indeed beautiful. Even more up close. As those very same eyes that stared back into Jungkook's gaze during the previous performance did the same now. His tan skin just the right color and with no rough patches or blemishes in sight. The blonde hair covering brownish brows and stopping a few inches from the male's long eyelashes. His lips a natural pout even in a pokerface.

God, he _was_ ethereal. Would he disappear if Jungkook touched him? Would he look as divine if Jungkook _made love_ to him?

The dancer smirked at having noticed Jungkook's long stare at him. 'Wanted more of me?' His tone was challenging, voice smooth and low.

'You make it hard not to.' Jungkook gave a smile of his own and rested comfortably on the chair. 'Care to tell me the rules to this?'

V strides in elegant, practiced steps towards Jungkook on the chair. Facing back, he rests both legs on the sides of the other male and leans back with his hands on the table behind him.

'You can't touch. Only look. If anything goes wrong, security will be happy to escort you out. Shame. You were handsome too.' He rolls his hips once into the inner parts of Jungkook's thighs.

Jungkook looks down with an appreciative gaze. V’s thighs have been exposed now that the satin robe he was wearing had shifted from his movements. He rests his hands on the armrests on the chair and raises a brow at the dancer. 'That will prove to be rather difficult.'

* * *

Taehyung didn’t mind the comment. He stood up and started moving to the music currently playing for the dancer onstage. He closed his eyes and started slightly swaying to the rhythm. He turned to face the dark haired stranger again. He should’ve asked for a name before he started. Whoever he was, this man intimidated Taehyung a little bit. And intrigued him a lot. He always felt powerful and sure when he was V, but this man moved the same way. Spoke the same language. And looked as sure of himself as Taehyung did, if not more.

He swayed his hips while he walked until he was near enough to step one heel into the gap between the man’s legs. 'May I have a name?'

'Jungkook,' the man said. Jungkook stares at his leg, with barely hidden desire. 'I don't think I would get yours as easy.'

Taehyung smiled silently before he bent down in front of Jungkook, making sure his back was arched and robe exposing his legs. He turned on his heels, lowering himself down on his heels before the other man. His fingers on Jungkook's thighs, trailing closer to his crotch, feeling the strong muscles tense a little bit. All this time keeping eye contact with the man's dark eyes. Jungkook's unfazed stare contradicted the tensing muscles Taehyung could feel underneath his fingertips.

And he _loved_ it. He knew he was gaining control of the situation. He knew Jungkook was getting more and more turned on. Yet, he still wanted to see this man completely entranced with him.

As the song Bambam was dancing to ended, Taehyung once again licked his spread open fingers in a suggestive way. Jungkook's lip parted a little bit and that was all Taehyung needed.

He moved fast, hearing the song change into one with a faster tempo as his heart matched the thumps of the bass. He gripped the table in front for assistance as he sat himself down on the space between Jungkook's legs. His ass rolling into the growing bulge in Jungkook's pants. He arched his back once and threw a seductive look over his shoulder before leaning his body back against the man, hips still moving.

He could feel Jungkook's warm breath hit his neck in the same timing as his increasingly short breaths. He could feel that wonderful friction as his ass expertly teased Jungkook's arousal. His other hand reaching to grab dark locks. The song was getting faster now. And everything was getting hotter.

'I want to touch you.' Jungkook whispered with so much want in his ear. The man's fingers could be seen clutching the armrests of the chair, knuckles turning white as he tried to keep his hands to himself.

It was too hot. Taehyung was starting to get turned on himself. The front of his robe had a small tent. _'Please.'_ At this point, he didn't even _care_ anymore.

He gasped as large hands immediately landed on his waist and _squeezed_. Jungkook's mouth hot against his neck. He downright whimpered as he tilted his neck to feel more of those openmouthed kisses. His entire body flush against the other's muscles.

'You're so hot.' Jungkook groaned as his hips thrusted up into Taehyung's continuous grinding. Taehyung tilted his head to meet the other's lips. Both of them moaning at their mouths meeting. Jungkook using this as an opportunity to slide one hand up Taehyung's body and untie the robe. Taehyung groaned into the kiss as one of Jungkook's hands kneaded his ass while the other squeezing his legs.

He spread his legs wider and broke the kiss, his head falling back into the crook of Jungkook's neck. ' _Ahh_ -private sessions don't usually go like this.' He sounded breathless. He had no doubt his lips looked extremely swollen and kissed-out.

'I must be special.' Jungkook's voice now an octave lower and sounding just as wrecked as the little noises Taehyung was making urged him on.

He trailed one hand up the pliant body on top of his, feeling the other's stomach and chest. Taehyung arched his back deliciously, making his ass grind down _hard_ on Jungkook's fully hardened cock. His hips had faltered their movement long since ago, just desperately writhing and craving the touch of the other. Pushing his body into the hands of the other as he was now pinching and tweaking hardened nipples under fingertips. Taehyung breathing heavily and gasping with his head tilted back on Jungkook's shoulder as he let the other man do as he pleased with his body.

Jungkook's free hand suddenly grabbed Taehyung's hardened cock, making him give a loud cry. 'Touch me please. _Jungkook_.'

He whined as Jungkook's hand disappeared. His body suddenly being manhandled into a position facing Jungkook. His pupils were now blown wide with lust and lips red from their kissing a while ago. He felt hungry eyes trace down his body and land on his cock, the tip now flushed red from arousal and from being exposed to open air. Their bodies were still close enough for their crotches to rub against each other. He heard a wonderful moan come out from the other. Jungkook had now started to undo the top of his pants. His other hand returning to Taehyung's dick to stroke softly. He thumbed the red tip and Taehyung was almost embarrassed at the way he keened and had to grip Jungkook's shoulders for balance.

'Is this okay?' Their eyes staring into each other as Jungkook asked with genuine concern. He had now undone his pants and pulled down his underwear, exposing his long, thick cock.

Taehyung nodded because his lungs felt like they were burning with what little air was entering. His mouth had gone dry already. He pressed a short, passionate kiss unto Jungkook's swollen lips. His eyes gazing back into black orbs with trust and want.

A large hand wrapped around both their cocks. Simultaneous groans heard from the two of them as Jungkook started stroking them both. Taehyung was panting, his lips falling open and body leaning until he was pressing their foreheads together.

'Taehyung. It's Taehyung. Now _please_ just make me come.' He sounded so needy and horny. He breathed the words out, followed by a soft moan.

Jungkook started moving his hand faster. His other hand pushing Taehyung's ass to make their bodies closer and kneading the soft flesh there. He was thumbing the slit of Taehyung's dick again in the way it made him lose control. Abdominal muscles tensing as from the sensitivity. He tilted Taehyung's head and kissed his neck, behind his ears, his collarbones. Everywhere that made him feel like burning.

He squeezed his thighs around the waist they were wrapped around. The robe now hanging loosely from his elbows as he wrapped his arms loosely around the other's neck. His mouth releasing only broken sounds and sentences telling Jungkook how good he was making him feel. ' _Ah- I'm close. Don't stop._ '

The sounds Jungkook was making signalled he was close to his orgasm too. His hips jerking and movements becoming erratic. He came first, his own come spurting into his hand. Jungkook continued to brush his thumb against the slit of Taehyung's dick, the pre-cum making the slide feel a lot more good. His other hand reaching down to cup Taehyung's balls as his stomach tightened.

' _Coming._ ' He dug his blunt nails into Jungkook's cloth covered back. He squeezed his legs tighter and groaned loudly as he came undone, seeing white as pleasure took over his senses.

They stayed like that for a while. The music from downstairs a different song than the one they had started with. Their breaths mingling as they both came down from their high. Taehyung moved to grab tissues from the table to wipe Jungkook's hands.

'Wow.' Jungkook said softly before he laughed. Taehyung couldn't but help give a small smile. He didn't want to think about what he looked like at the moment. He got up shakily, tied the robe again, and combed through his hair. When he looked back at the other, Jungkook had also already fixed himself up and was holding bills on his hand.

'For payment.' The smirk was back. But this time, Taehyung knew he had already won the challenge.

He took the payment with gentle fingers and used one finger to tilt the other's head up for a last kiss. This one a mere press of lips. Just as sweet as the others, less frenzied. They were both smiling when they drew back. He gave Jungkook one last sultry expression before making his way to the door.

' _Taehyung_.' Jungkook called out, making him halt his movements in front of the opened door. He saw a flash of who could only be Baekhyun slightly limping, but walking fast to the dressing rooms, all red in the face and hair messed up.

'I think I have a new favorite.' Jungkook's smooth voice turned his attention back to him. Taehyung paused, looking at the other over his shoulder.

'I'll make sure I'm your only favorite.' He turned as he heard Jungkook's low chuckle. He closed the door and walked away slowly.

He could already hear a huffy Baekhyun telling a cackling Bambam to _shut up_.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> Hello lovelies, thank you for the comments and kudoses (is that a word) so far. I felt really nervous becuz this was the first fanfic that I have actually finished. And it had SMUT.
> 
> I will work harder to provide you guys the Chanbaek side of the story. Cuz I felt like that ship needs some justice.
> 
> Again, thank you soooo mmuuuccchhh you lovely fandom humans.
> 
> Tumblr: [baekfastlunchdinner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/baekfestlunchdinner)


End file.
